bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pommy
Pommy is one of the most common of the Charaboms, appearing in several ''Bomberman'' games. Since his debut in Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, he has appeared in all games featuring Charaboms, most notably in the Bomberman Max games. History Pommy first appeared in Bomberman 64: The Second Attack as the secondary protagonist. He could transform into multiple forms depending on what food you feed him (meat, fruits/veggies, and sweets). Food can be found by blowing up various destructible blocks. Later he appeared in other games, but given a smaller role, mostly as a holder of the Remote Control item. Bomberman 64: The Second Attack After his egg was found on Hot Springs Planet Ksa2 sometime after Bomberman 64, White Bomber ended up being sucked into a black hole created by the BHB Army and captured. Shortly afterwards, Pommy's egg hatched and he introduced himself, but not before throwing a slight fit. He slips through the bars in the cell, and after a struggle with several soldiers, recovers the Fire Stone for Bomberman. The main reason for Pommy's inclusion is for a few small additions. He serves as a second player or computer, making it easier to knock out enemies. He can also evolve by collecting various food items hidden inside soft blocks. Depending on whether meats, fruits and veggies, or sweets are collected, Pommy will evolve into different forms. Pommy also points out things such as: *When in the sewers, he mentions that your fire will twist due to the waters twisting. *When faced with the flowing sewer tunnel and the pool of water, he mentions that Bomberman will be killed instantly due to not being able to swim. *While not pointing it out in general, he was the first to notice the fact that Bomberman had a crush on Lilith. Everything of importance that Pommy says is in yellow, to be pointed out to the player. It has been noted that Pommy loves the color pink. His original form (seen above in the picture) is the only one with a smug look as part of the avatars. The normal expression is used for every other form. He paints your starship pink upon landing on the next planet and his egg was pink as well. Other games Bomberman Generation In Bomberman Generation, Pommy offers the Remote Control ability when equipped but is also used to make many fusions in the game such as Pommy Dragon. Bomberman Tournament Pommy is referred to in Bomberman Tournament as a Karabon, instead of a Charabom. He is the first Karabon the player acquires. Pommy is incapable of evolving in this game, although some of Pommy's other forms from TSA are obtained as a separate entity throughout the course of the game. If he is set as the player's Karabon they can use his ability to teleport to cities they have already visited. He is fusable with another Karabon named Eliphan to create Pommy Fangs. Magnet Bomber fuses with Pommy Fangs to transform into Magnet Dragon. When Pommy is set, pressing the B button out in the field will allow the player to warp to most of the already-visited towns in the game. In Bomber bases, it will teleport the player to the first room. It cannot be used in caves (except Dark Cave), buildings, trapdoors or Bomberman's ship. Bomberman Jetters (video game) In Bomberman Jetters, Pommy is found in Mechanical Garden. His ability is to help Bomberman jump from specified places. When he is leveled up, he can jump higher and farther. Notable forms Normal Pommy Normal Pommy is the very 1st from of Pommy after he 1st hatches from his egg. Normal Pommy is the weakest Pommy of the them all. All it can do is headbutt; it is slow, only goes a very short distance, and if it does hit, it only knocks out the enemy. If Normal Pommy is fed lots of fruit, it will become Knuckle Pommy. If Normal Pommy is fed lots of meat, it will become Animal Pommy. Knuckle Pommy Knuckle Pommy is a 2nd staged Pommy after Normal Pommy eats 16 pieces of fruit. Knuckle Pommy's attack is a punch which only goes a small distance and knocks the enemies out. Knuckle Pommy can become either Hammer Pommy if you give him lots of fruit or Claw Pommy if you give him lots of Meat. Animal Pommy Animal Pommy is a 2nd-staged Pommy after Normal Pommy eats 16 pieces of meat. Animal Pommy's attack is a headbutt that knocks enemies out. It has a longer range and faster execution speed than Normal Pommy's headbutt. Animal Pommy becomes Penguin Pommy if fed lots of fruit or Beast Pommy if fed lots of meat. Pommy Sea Pommy Sea only appears in Bomberman Tournament. The player needs to fuse Kai-man and Knuckle Pommy with SID to create him. Pommy Sea enables the player to open the last door in PrettyBase. Pretty Bomber fuses with Pommy Sea to turn into Pretty Balloon. After Pretty Balloon is defeated, Pommy Sea returns to Bomberman. Pommy Fangs :See Pommy Fangs Pommy Dragon :See Pommy Dragon Pommy Beast :See Pommy Beast Max Stats From Bomberman Max 2 Type: Electric Level: 60 Attack: 215 Defense: 210 Special: 235 Agility: 90 Abiltiy: Max Speed Location: Blue Version, Area 1-1 Trivia *He often refers to himself in the third person. *Pommy's original catchphrase was "Myu" but in Tournament it's translated "Mew." Like the sound of a cat. *In The Second Attack he is afraid of fighting and will run and hide in the nearest corner during boss fights, despite his big talk. Gallery Pommy.png|Other Artwork Bomberman and Pommy.png|Bomberman and Pommy Pommy Avatars.png|Avatars from the Second Attack Pommy Ship.png|BHB Ship that Pommy repainted Cover Art.jpg|Cover Art for TSA Hammer Pommy.png|Hammer Pommy Bomberman and Pommy 2.png|TSA Artwork Pommy 2.png|BT Art Pommy Beast.png|Pommy Beast Pommy Dragon 2.png|Pommy Dragon Pommy Fangs 2.png|Pommy Fangs Pommy Knuckles.png|Pommy Knuckles Pommy Knuckles 2.png|Pommy Knuckles Charabom Battle.png|Pommy Sea vs. FireKong Pommy Animal Attacks.png|Pommy Animal Attacks babam.png|Pommy from Bomberman Max 2: Blue Advance title screen Pommy 3D Model Render.png|A rendered Pommy Model Title_B642001.png|Pommy from Bomberman 64 (2001) title screen Pombom.jpg External links *Pommy evolution guide (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) on GameFAQs Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Charaboms Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Bomberman Max 2 Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Rideable Characters Category:Animals